Besoin de sécurité
by Katsuyko
Summary: Manquant de peu de finir déshonorer, Arya cherche un peu de sécurité là où elle ne semble pas exister.


Salut tout le monde!

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF du 3 juillet 2015, avec pour thème **"Sécurité".** Je vous invite à vous rendre sur le FOF ou à me MP pour plus d'information au sujet de cet événement mensuel fort sympathique!

En ce moment, rien à faire, le thème des "amours impossibles et autres frustrations sexuelles" façon Chobbits, me colle à la peau comme jamais. J'ai en tête un petit scénario de fanfic sur cette thématique, toujours sur le ship Gendry/Arya, mais avant! Il va falloir que je finisse Eye-Liner et Poudre d'Aurore - que personne ne lit, mais je garde la foi! T_T

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Besoin de sécurité**

Les notions qui régissent ce monde n'ont jamais été objective. Arya l'avait bien vite compris : la justice n'est toujours relative qu'à celui qui la met en scène. Seule la tête qui tombe à la fin est dépourvue de subjectivité.

Récemment, alors qu'elle avait dû passer la nuit dans une auberge, elle avait appris que la notion de sécurité, était, elle aussi, toute relative. L'on se sent en sécurité, sûre de sa ruse et de ses capacités, des gens qui nous entoure et bam ! Un vieux bûcheron, hagard, ivre, plonge sur vous dans l'espoir de se taper votre fessier. Et mieux encore, quelle bonne surprise pour lui que de découvrir, alors que vous vous enfuyiez, dépossédée de vos brais, qu'il n'a pas une, mais deux possibilités de vous déshonorer.

L'événement collait à la peau d'Arya. Si son secret n'avait pas été dévoilé, le bûcheron se prenant malencontreusement le cou dans sa hache le lendemain, le risque de finir violenter avait malgré tout fait son bout de chemin dans le crâne de l'adolescente.

Le jour, Arya Stark était Arry, un gamin effronté, ne craignant pas plus David que Goliath. Mais la nuit, elle était Arya, une adolescente de 14 ans, rongée par les morts qui avaient défilées devant ses yeux et par la crainte de les rejoindre avant d'avoir pu les venger.

Fort heureusement pour Arya, elle avait, parmi des compagnons de route plus ou moins fréquentables, une éponge à sentiment. Un être qui ne semblait pas décider à l'abandonner, quitte à devoir enfoncer de temps à autre une hache dans la nuque de quelques malfaiteurs. Après avoir octroyé au bûcheron une coupe bien dégagée derrière la nuque, Gendry ne fut nullement surpris en découvrant qu'il devrait partager son lit avec sa jeune protégée. Là où le jeune homme fut un peu plus embêté, c'est lorsqu'il réalisa que, bien qu'étant adulte et absolument – lui semblait-il – sain d'esprit, son corps réagissait de manière trop réjoui à cette seconde présence dans le lit.

Pourquoi diable n'allait-il pas se trouver une putain, histoire de décharger cette joie de vivre que son corps lui rappelait chaque nuit ? Lui-même n'en était pas bien sûr. Il ne se sentait pas penaud à l'idée de se rendre au bordel. En revanche, à violer tous les soirs sa malheureuse main – sans doute consentante néanmoins - , il réalisait bien que la sécurité d'Arya, même avec lui, était un sujet encore incertain.

Alors un soir, il essaya de la raisonner. Il tenta de l'assommer à coup d'il lui fallait être sur ses gardes à tout moment, qu'il ne serait pas toujours là pour la surveiller. Bien mauvaise idée que de rappeler à Arya que Gendry ne lui était lié d'aucune obligation.

Elle se jeta sur lui, tenta de le mordre et de frapper, sans parvenir à grand-chose si ce n'est de le renverser. « Ne me laisse pas seule » psalmodiait-elle, tout en martelant au sol cette poitrine dure comme le métal qu'elle participait à travailler. Alors entre l'indignation de se faire molester sans raison et la frustration sexuelle qui le hantait quelque peu, Gendry bouscula Arya, la plaquant à son tour au sol. Massif, le jeune homme n'avait que peu d'effort à faire pour la maintenir sous lui, sans qu'elle ne puisse réellement s'enfuir de sa prise. Comment l'aurait-elle pu, tant elle était surprise ?

\- Mais tu te crois franchement en sécurité avec moi ? Lui rugit-il à la figure.

Il était bien trop collé à elle pour qu'elle ne sente pas sa frustration. Comment diable cela se faisait-il, alors, qu'elle ne tentât pas de s'enfuir ? Qu'elle ne s'énervât pas ? A la place, elle parvint à attirer à deux mains la tête de Gendry, contre sa poitrine, reposant son oreille contre son coeur, d'une manière si douce qu'il aurait été légitime de remettre en question l'identité d'Arya.

\- Je veux pas être en sécurité avec toi… je veux juste y croire le temps de la nuit.

La sécurité est donc bien chose relative. Ayant craint chaque nuit, en sécurité dans son lit, de mourir attaquer par dieu sait quel pervers en rute, elle se précipitait dans le lit d'un pervers auto-proclamé, se croyant en sécurité alors que chaque nuit, elle menaçait de mourir étouffée par les deux grands bras qui la serrait.


End file.
